


history will always repeat itself (despite our best efforts)

by retromoth



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Study, Gen, Morally Ambiguous Characters, kind of?, story study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retromoth/pseuds/retromoth
Summary: The Dream SMP is a land destined to go through a loop of history repeating itself, over and over again. Friendships, families, and close bonds will be fractured. Nations will rise and fall. But it will always be eerily similar to the events before. Of previous friendships, families, and nations.History will always repeat itself here, no matter how hard they try.
Kudos: 2





	history will always repeat itself (despite our best efforts)

**Author's Note:**

> much like my last fic, this is sorta just a character/story study/idea? the smp, in my eyes, is a never ending loop of history repeating itself. and maybe, the actual story will find a way to break that loop. but for now, it won't end.

Across the vast lands of the Dream SMP, there are families and friendships alike between almost everyone. Everyone has some sort of friendship with one another. Acquaintances, distant friendships, and close-knit ones are all present. But when the land began to fall apart, and respected leaders were consumed by insanity and paranoia, those friendships and familial relationships were torn to pieces.

  
One could argue that it all started to fall apart when the peace of the world was disrupted. When Tommy joined, he broke every rule and created a never ending war for two seemingly meaningless discs. You could also say that the creation of Wilbur's great nation, L'manburg, held within it the downfall. What was supposed to be a drug empire that shifted into a nation that fell, and brought with it _so many_ ruined friendships and families. 

  
Maybe it was the inherent foreshadowing held within the found family of four being torn apart on that horrid day. The same time as Phil drove a sword through his only son's chest, Techno was shouting across a gap in the rock toward Tommy with fervent hatred. That day, everything was torn apart between those four.

  
All the people of the SMP know is that this world used to be a wonderful, happy place. _One big happy family_ , if you will. When newcomers arrive, they will try so hard to keep up peace and neutrality. Inevitably, though, it all falls apart in the face of the never ending war, destruction, bloodshed, and pain beyond belief.

  
Phil was faced with killing his son moments into arriving. Puffy was stuck with the Egg's spreading influence, faced with people she regarded as friends falling away to its promises of wishes being granted. Ranboo didn't last very long before being thrust into the clutches of the, arguably, most wicked man on the server. And now, Foolish is being forced to deal with that same Egg's influence stretching further and further, disrupting his previously peaceful land.

  
At the moment, the 'story', the world, is stuck at a standstill. Dream is in prison, Tommy is supposedly dead but really suffering in that same prison, Wilbur's possible resurrection is looming over everyone's heads, the formation of the Syndicate, Ranboo's involvement with Dream, and the Egg only spreads further. Nothing is being revealed, everything is frozen in time, stuck with no answers or evidence of further action.

  
As the days trudge onward, every single looming issue is being held over everyone's heads. Ranboo is faking happiness while constructing a hotel and visiting his son, ignoring the influence of Dream creeping in the back of his mind. The people are still grieving over the 'loss' of Tommy. Tommy is still stuck with Dream, living day after day alone with his abuser. Dream is holding the possibility of reviving Wilbur over Tommy's head. The Syndicate is gaining members, and is suspicious of the possible governments forming. The Egg only spreads further, nothing to stunt its spread.

  
Despite everyone's best efforts, friends and families alike will be torn apart. People will die, will suffer, and will be brought back to life. Trauma will resurface. Old wounds will reopen. Morals will be questioned, battles and wars will be held, and more will fall.  
After all, history does repeat itself. What was that saying again...?

  
Ah.

  
**_It was never meant to be._ **

**Author's Note:**

> i like to keep my endings ambiguous, and my stories short. i have a lot of theories, though. i'm also probably gonna rewrite "the ceiling falls upon me (but in reality, i drown)" with some more work put into it! i like that fic idea a lot, and i want to make it a bit more fleshed out. i'm not super proud of it, but i appreciate the support it got so much! 
> 
> comments fuel me, arguably more so than kudos! (but still leave that if you liked it :D) feel free to tell me if there are some tags i could add, things i could do better, etc, as long as its constructive criticism! have a good day/night/evening/whatever time it is for you!


End file.
